


Clan

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha Din Djarin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Breeding, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Human Grogu | Baby Yoda, I guess slow burn, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of eating disorder, Mpreg, Neighbors, Omega Luke Skywalker, Pack Feels, Smut, Social Media, bar owner Din, mentions of depression, singer Luke, this is just so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: Luke Skywalker truly just wanted happiness. He didn't expect he was gonna get it from his hot new neighbor who just so happens to be a single dad.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 19
Kudos: 290





	Clan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. It's finally here. If you follow me on tumblr (@toocold21) you'll know that I have been wanting more abo fics for dinluke. I managed to write this and I hope it inspires over better writers to write abo for them. 
> 
> I put together a playlist of Luke's "album" so if you want to check in out here's the link. (https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLKgwTkpD1HBEOI129O3xCnInuinDLaBdQ) I also write more about each song during the fic so that would be the right time to listen to it. There will also be a couple of links in the story so just click the underline word to get there. I hope you guys like it and let me know if I missed any tags. Please excuse any errors and enjoy.

Luke finally managed to get all his boxes into his new apartment. He sighed and began the process of unpacking. He thankfully didn’t have much so he finished in about an hour and a half. He set up his keyboard against the wall and guitar stand next to it. Luke decided to play his guitar a bit with hope that it would inspire a song. It’s been almost two years since he’s released any music and he knew people were waiting. His fans say online that it’s because he’s making sure his new album is perfect, but in reality he’s had nothing done. 

He was just playing random chords until it made up a good riff. There was then a knock. He stopped strumming his guitar to be sure he heard right. Then a louder knock on the door. Luke set his guitar on the stand and rushed to the door. He was surprised to see a tall man with messy dark hair and a mustache and some scruff. He could catch a whiff of ash, honey, and rosemary in his scent. An alpha.   


“H-hi. Can I help you?” Luke asked nervously because of how attractive the man was. He was exactly his type. 

“Can you keep it down? It’s late” 

“Oh. Of course” Luke now felt embarrassed. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize the time” 

“Don’t let it happen again” The man turned to walk away. 

“I’m Luke by the way” He shouted out as the man pushed open the cracked door across the hall. The only response he got was the door closing. Luke sighed and closed his own door to rest his back against it. 

“I have a hot neighbour” He whispered to himself. He hopped on his bed and decided to watch some tv quietly instead of working. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke managed to find his headphones that connect to his keyboard. He managed to get some work done without bothering hot neighbor. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he took off his headphones. He saw it was Leia asking to facetime. He accepted the call and was welcomed to his sister waving. 

“Hey. Sorry I haven’t visited your new place” 

“It’s fine. I know you’re busy” Luke moved to sit down on the couch. “How’s work?” 

“Good. Tomorrow is my last day on set, thankfully” Leia had followed after their mother and became an actor. She was truly made for it even though she could easily be a comedian with her smart mouth.

“Han must be excited for you to be home” Luke laughed. His sister has been dating his best friend for three years now. 

“How’s the new place though? You settle in okay?” 

“Yeah. It’s small so it’s perfect” He smiled. He was a lot more simple than his twin who lived in a two story house. She always called him frugal. 

“Have you met any of your neighbors?” She asked as she reached off camera to grab her drink. 

“Uh, just one” She raised an eyebrow as she took a sip. “He lives across the hall. He’s an alpha and totally my type” 

“No” Leia quickly stopped him from where he was going. “Do you really think jumping into a new relationship is a smart move, especially considering why you even moved where you are now” 

“I’m not saying I want to be in a relationship with him. Just some eye candy” He crossed his arms and pouted. “Plus he probably hates me. I was working when he knocked at my door complaining about the noise” 

“So you started off on the right foot” She joked. “Tomorrow is my last day on set so you think the day after you can meet up for some drinks. Han said it feels like forever since he’s seen you” 

“I would love to. Just text me what bar you want to meet at”    
  
“Will do. I have to go. I’ll see you later” 

“Later” He ended the call and smiled. He was looking forward to seeing Han and Leia soon. Luke really needed some happiness after everything he went through earlier this year. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Luke decided on his tight good pair of jeans and a band shirt to wear to go out. He pulled on his boots that Leia got him that were designer. He made sure to have his keys and wallet before leaving. He made it to the down the first flight of stairs when he nearly bumped into someone.   


“Oh sorry” He stepped back to stand against the wall. He heard a sigh and looked up to see it was the hot alpha neighbor. 

He set down a bag of about four grococies and groaned. Luke was shocked to see he was carrying a two year old in his arms. He looked small but must be heavy to hold with one arm. He looked behind the man to see a couple more bags on the step behind him. “Do you need some help?” Luke asked with a smile. 

The man sighed again and looked at the bags by his feet. “I would actually” It seemed like it pained the man to admit he needed help. Luke grabbed the bags by the man’s feet and then the ones behind him. They were all evenly weighed out like the alpha knew the boy was gonna end up falling asleep. Luke followed him to the door across from his own. The alpha unlocked the door with one hand and let Luke come inside. The place was similar to his own, but it looked a lot more like a home. There were toys on the floor and a makeshift fort by the couch. 

“You can set them on the table” The man said before walking down the hall. Luke listened and set them on the clear spot on the table. He didn’t know what to do then. Would it be weird to just stand there or should he leave? He was about to walk out when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. 

“Thank you for the help” The alpha moved to grab a few of the bags to put in the kitchen. 

“It’s no problem. Glad to help a neighbor” Luke smiled. “Not sure if you heard me the other day, but I’m-”

“Luke” he froze at hearing his name come from the man’s mouth. “I heard. I’m Din”

“And the little one?” It was Din’s turn to freeze up. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have asked”

“It’s okay. His name is Grogu” 

“Grogu? Interesting name” 

“My friends say the same thing. It was the first name that came to mind” 

“Names are hard to come up with so no judgment” Luke actually had a list of potential baby names, but what omega doesn’t. “But if you ever need any help I’m just across the hall. I can watch Gro-”

“No” Din cut him off. “I don’t let anyone, but a couple of friends watch him” 

“Oh, of course” Luke mentally facepalmed at his suggestion. He didn’t see a mating mark or a wedding ring, but that doesn’t mean Luke could just take care of his child. “I usually put my foot in my mouth a lot. We just met so of course you wouldn’t want some stranger to watch your kid” 

Din nodded, but kept his arms crossed which was really unfair to Luke. His arms looked even more strong against his chest like that. 

Luke stopped looking to glance at the clock on the wall behind Din. “I should actually head out. It was lovely meeting you Din. Like I said, I’m just across the hall” 

“It was nice meeting you too” He was surprised when Din walked him to the door. Luke tried to relax as the alpha walked behind him. He fought his instinct to tilt his head to the side to display his unmarked neck. He left the apartment complex in an almost haze to the bar. 

He saw Han and Leia sitting in a booth waiting for him. “Sorry I’m a late” 

“I thought you lived close by, kid” Han remarked before taking a sip of his beer.   


“I do, but I got caught up helping a neighbor” 

“Is that neighbor by any chance that hot alpha you were telling me about?” 

“Hot alpha?” Han looked at Luke confused. “Would hopping to the next alpha be wise considering that asshole you just left” 

“I’m not gonna date him. Beside he has a kid”

Leia almost choked on her drink. “A kid? You really did mean it when you said he was your type” It was known that Luke liked older men that were strong and, well, he has daddy issues okay. 

“Does he have a mate?” Han asked. 

“I don’t think so. I didn’t see a mating mark or ring. He talked like if it was just him and his kid” 

“Promise me you won’t start dating this guy the first chance you get” Leia said as she reached across the table to hold her brother’s hand. “Just recover from the last one” 

Luke looked down but nodded his head. He knew she was right like always. “I promise. I’m gonna get a drink. You want another round?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s been two weeks since he met Din. Luke has been trying really hard on getting work done, but has failed. He has been mostly watching netflix and eating take out. He hasn’t been in the mood to cook. He was currently curled up under his blanket in bed with his laptop open. He felt like crying. He looked around his apartment and just felt so alone. He went to living with someone else to now be by himself in an empty apartment. He couldn’t call Leia since Han and her were on a vacation. He glanced at his phone, tempted to just call him. Accept whatever bullshit apology he has just so he wouldn’t be alone. 

“Grogu, no!” Luke sat up to look at his door where he heard Din shout. He could hear footsteps right outside his door. He got out of the bed and opened his front door to see Din trying to hold the wiggly child. 

Luke leaned against the doorframe with a smile. “Everything okay here?” 

Father and son both stopped moving before Din looked at Luke. “Sorry for the noise. Little one got out somehow” That caused Grogu to start squirming again to try to be put down. “Grogu, enough” 

Luke didn’t get turned on by the tone of voice Din used. Not at all. “I-It’s okay. Nice to see him awake” Grogu turned to look at Luke with wide eyes. He then leaned his body towards him with his little arms outstretched. 

“No, little one” Din told his son. 

“He looks a lot like you” Luke complimented. The boy had dark hair and eyes and the same mouth shape as Din. He looked like his father but not at the same time. He reached his hand out for the boy to grip his fingers. “What’s your name?” 

“Gro-gu” he sounded out. 

“Well you are too adorable” Luke smiled and let Grogu play with his fingers. Unknown to him Din was staring at him with wonder. 

Grogu looked at his father and whined as he kicked his legs. “If I put you down, you promise you won’t run away?”

“Be good, papa” Grogu softly said. 

“Alright” Din bent down to set his son down on his feet. Grogu immediately waddled over to hug Luke’s leg. 

“Um” Luke wasn’t sure what to do. It seemed like Din didn’t want him to touch his son.   


“You can pick him up. He’s never been around an omega so he likes your scent” Din explained. 

Luke carefully lifted the child in his hold. Grogu nuzzled his nose right away against Luke’s neck to scent him. 

“Grogu” Din was reaching the child but Luke stopped him. 

“It’s okay” Luke rubbed the boys back. “If he hasn’t been around an omega he needs the scent for development” 

“I don’t have any friends who are an omega and the doctor said it was okay” Din seemed to not know what to do since someone else was holding his son. “Do you want to come inside? I’m probably just gonna order pizza since the kid loves it so much” 

Before Luke could say anything, Din was turning and walking into his home. Luke smiled at hearing Grogu’s cute little sniffs before cooing. Luke walked into the home and decided on sitting at the table. 

He listened as Din placed his order for delivery and then seemed to be looking in the fridge. 

Luke closed his eyes as he kept rubbing Grogu’s back and humming a melody that was in his head. “Here” He opened his eyes to see Din set down a cup in front of him. “It’s just juice since I don’t have anything else” 

“Thanks” Luke whispered out as his hand started to run through the child’s curly hair. 

Din sat down across from them with his own cup of juice. “You’re really good with him” he said.

“Guess it’s just an instinct” He smiled. Luke was really biting back from purring at having a pup so close to him like this. “I think he fell asleep” 

“Here. I can lay him down” Din took his son from his arms and walked to the living room to lay the boy down in his crib. Luke took a sip of the juice and tried not to overthink what he just did. He just let the boy scent him like he was his omega parent. Din came back and sat down across from Luke. 

“I’m really sorry about that. I shouldn’t have overstepped like that” Luke apologized right away. 

“Luke, it’s really okay. I appreciate it actually. Like I said I don’t have any other friends who are omegas” 

He looked down as he played with his fingers. “What about his other parent?” 

“She passed away giving birth to him. It’s just him and I”

“I’m sorry. It must be hard not having her” 

Din casted his eyes down to the cup since he couldn’t stand to look at those sad blue eyes. “She was told growing up that she wasn’t meant to have a child yet she got pregnant. We knew there was a low chance of survival for her or the pup”

“How long were you two together?” 

“Um” Din crossed his arms and looked up to try to think. “Almost two years” He caught how Luke looked at his unmarked neck. “She didn’t want to get mated. I always asked her but she said no”

Luke watched as Din seemed to get lost in a memory. The alpha sighed and uncrossed his arms to try to relax. “What about you? Any family?”

“Just a twin sister. Our mother past away giving birth to us and father passed away four years ago from a heart attack” 

“At least you have your sister” 

“You don’t have any siblings?” 

“Uh no. My parents didn’t get a chance to give me one. They died in a car crash when I was five” 

“Shit. You’ve really been through a lot. I’m-”

“Don’t you dare say sorry. I hear it from everyone else and don’t want to hear it from you” 

“Noted” Luke smiled and took a sip of his drink. 

“No mate?” Luke hummed his confusion as he swallowed. “You don’t have a bite”

“Oh” he lifted his hand to his unmarked neck. “Yeah. I’m not seeing anyone. I actually moved here since I broke up with my boyfriend” 

“Bad break up?” Din asked. He figured as such cause only a bad break up would make someone move away. 

“You can say that. I actually thought he was gonna propose, but instead I caught him sleeping with another omega” 

“Good riddance then. He doesn’t deserve you after that shit” Din spoke honestly. There was a knock on the door and they both looked at it. “Must be the pizza” 

Luke couldn’t help but watch as Din went to get the food. It’s just unfair how good he looks even from behind. He heard a small cry and he whipped his head to look at where the sound was coming from. He moved fast to the crib to lift the crying Grogu. 

“It’s okay sweetie. No need for crying. Your dad is getting the pizza right now” He let the child rub his nose against his neck. He seemed to calm down from the tangerine and lavender scent.

Din turned around with the box of pizza and froze at the sight in the living room. The omega was soothing his child in such a parental way. He tried to ignore his instincts and walked over to the table. He set the box down before walking over to them. “Food’s here” 

He reached to take Grogu from Luke, but the boy whined and tightened his arms around the man. “Guess you can put him in his chair”   


Luke laughed and moved towards the table. He tried to put Grogu in his high chair, but he whined and wrapped his arms around his neck. “You need to sit down, baby. Then you can get more cuddles” 

Grogu pouted and let himself be set down. Din fought off his laughs as he served a small slice to his son. The boy got happy once he saw his favorite food. Luke didn’t hold back on his laughter as he let Din serve him a piece too. At that moment Luke didn’t feel lonely anymore. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the past month, Luke has been going over to Din’s since Grogu wouldn’t quiet down from a crying fit. Din said that he’s never done this. The omega had to break the news that it might be because of him. The pup instantly calmed down as soon as he caught a whiff of Luke’s scent. 

“Maybe I should just have a bunch of tangerines in the house” Din remarked as they sat down on the couch. 

“What do you mean?” He softly spoke. They just got Grogu to go to sleep so they couldn't risk waking him up. 

“You smell like tangerines. You know that right?” 

“I do? People usually just say I smell like citrus” Luke shrugged. “I’ve been meaning to ask, what do you do for a living?” It seemed like the alpha was always home. Luke couldn't help but wonder what the man did to afford getting so many snacks for Grogu.

“I own a bar. My friend runs it right now while I handle the finances from home” 

“Oh my god. How cool. Where is it at? Might check it out next time Han wants to go out”

“It’s on the other side of town. It’s called Mandalore” 

“Hm. I haven’t seen it before, but I will for sure go one day” 

“Ask for Cara and she’s give you free drinks” 

“I’ll be sure to remember that” Luke glanced at his phone to see what time it was. “I should head back. I have to wrap up some work” 

Din walked him to the door like he does every single time he’s over. “Hey” Luke stopped in the middle of the hall to look back at the alpha. “I just want to let you know I don’t date. I mean my focus is Grogu” 

“Of course he is. Where is this coming from?” Luke tilted his head. He was pretty sure he was hiding his growing affections for the man. It didn’t help that it felt like they were parenting Grogu together. 

“I just um” Din rubbed the back of his neck. “Nothing. I just wanted to get that out there” He actually said it since he needed to say it out loud. In reality he desperately wants to date Luke. The omega was just so beautiful and he’s so good with Grogu. There wasn’t a single thing he didn’t like about the man. 

“Okay” Luke nodded his head. “Just friends. Or neighbors if that’s what you want”

“I think friends would better describe us since you’re so close to my son” 

“Glad to have a title now” He joked. “Goodnight, Din”

Din smiled and said back, “Goodnight, Luke”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Is he crying again!? You could just text me!” Luke called out as he got up to answer the door. He opened it to not see Din, but his sister. “Leia”

“Do I wanna know what you're talking about?” She questioned as she pushed her way into the home. 

“I thought you were Din”

“Din?” 

“My neighbor. I’ve been helping him calm his son down”

“You handle the kid?” She was severely confused. Her brother made it seem like he hasn’t really talked to her neighbor everytime she texted him. Luke nodded as he sat down next to her on the couch. “Wait so you’re telling me that you’ve been raising a kid with hot neighbor guy” 

“W-we’re not raising him together. I just help calm him down since he likes my scent” 

“He scents you!” She shouted. 

“Why are you yelling? Yeah. He scents me” 

“Holy shit, Luke! That means the kid thinks your his omega parent” 

“What? No. Din said he hasn’t been around an omega before and I know a pup needs an omega scent to help with development”

“Yeah. They’re omega parent. They don’t just scent any random omega” 

“Are you kidding?” He asked, now worried. She nodded with a grimace. “Shit!”   


Luke stood up and ran out the door to start knocking on Din’s door. 

“I just got the kid to go to sleep” Din sighed as he opened the door. 

“Do you know that Grogu thinks I’m his other parent?” Luke breathed out at once. 

“What?” The alpha was now confused. 

“A pup fully scents an omega if it’s their other parent. It makes so much more sense now” Luke gripped at his hair in stress. “That’s why he’s grow so attached to me and starts having crying fits when I’m not near” 

He realized that Din was quiet. He looked at the alpha who was just leaning against the doorframe watching. “Why aren’t you saying anything? This is way over the boundaries you made” 

“I already knew all this like four days ago” 

“You knew and you didn’t tell me!”

“Can you at least be more quiet during your freak out? I just got Grogu to take a nap” 

“You knew?” He whispered out. 

“Yeah. He called you mama a couple days ago. Had to tell that you weren’t his mom, but he wasn’t having it. Kid’s stubborn” 

“Gets it from you” Din let out a little laugh since he knew he was right. “But you don’t mind that he thinks that of me?” 

“At first I did. Omera is his mom, but it makes sense why he would think you are. You're the first omega that’s been in my life so he just assumed” 

Luke was gonna speak up when they heard Grogu cry. Din groaned and rested his forehead against the doorframe in frustration. “I got it. My fault he woke up anyway”

He walked into the home, but was stopped by Din grabbing his wrist. Luke looked down at the strong hand and then up at those beautiful brown eyes. “I don’t mind that he thinks your his mom” 

“Okay” He whispered out as he nodded his head dumbly. He felt like this was some kind of confession. 

Din let go so Luke could calm down Grogu. “Shh. It’s okay. I’m right here” He lifted Grogu from the crib. “You’re okay” 

He rubbed circle patterns on the boys back as the cries quieted down. He hummed as he rocked him in his arms to try to get him to go to sleep. Luke smiled when he heard Grogu’s soft snores and felt drool against his neck. He carefully set him back in the crib before tiptoeing out of the room. 

He was surprised to see Din waiting for him in the hall. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. “He’s asleep” He whispered. Din nodded and seemed to be lost in thought. 

“Y-you okay?” Luke asked. Din snapped out of it and moved forward until Luke backed up against the wall. The omega went wide eyed as he put his hands out to stop the alpha from coming closer. “W-what are you doing?” 

“I lied” Luke shivered at hearing Din’s voice deeper with emotion. “I love that he calls you mama” Din’s hands moved to hold Luke’s hips. “I love how you take care of him and protect him. I love how he gets so excited to see you in the morning and how you kiss his cheek goodnight. I just-” 

Din stopped and reached a hand up to crease Luke’s cheek. He just stared into those crystal blue eyes. “Fuck. Why are you so beautiful?” 

Luke was really thrown for a loop when he felt lips against his. It took a second for his mind to work and kiss back. It was pure heaven to finally feel those lips against his. He was breathless by the time the kiss ended. 

“Um” was all Luke could say. 

Din rested his forehead against Luke’s. “Quit overthinking” 

“O-okay” He stuttered out as he got another kiss. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that day, the two were basically the same. They took care of Grogu and would occasionally kiss. They never talked about that part which was okay. There was only one problem that was arising and Luke didn’t know how to bring it up. He just finished up making dinner and was setting the table. Din was in the bathroom washing Grogu’s hands since he was finger painting. “Time to eat little one” He set Grogu down in his highchair as Luke prepared a small serving for the child. 

They sat in silence as Grogu happily ate. “How’s your sister?” Din asked. Luke had gone to visit Leia earlier that day. Mostly so he can panic to her which was no help. She thought it wasn’t really wise for her brother to have whatever relationship he was forming with the alpha. 

“She’s okay. Gonna be working on a new film soon actually” 

“A film?” 

“She’s an actor” Luke was sure he told Din that before. 

“Oh. I forgot to tell you my friends are throwing a little party at the bar tomorrow night. Was wondering if you wanted to come since they’ve been wanting to meet you”

“Uh yeah. Sure” Luke set down his fork and wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Just a fair warning my heat is approaching” 

Din froze as he was lifting his fork to his mouth. “H-how soon?” 

“Three days. Give or take” 

“Okay. I can have Boba or Cara watch Grogu”

“Gro-gu” he looked at his parents with a smile which even cuter when he had some food smudged on his face.

“Yeah. That’s you buddy” Din smiled and cleaned his son's face.

“You want to help me with my heat?” Luke clarified.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” 

“It’s just we haven’t really talked about us. So I don’t know” 

“I can’t possibly let you suffer through a heat. I don’t mind Luke” 

“Okay. If you’re sure” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure I look okay?” Luke asked for the millionth time. They were driving to Mandalore with Grogu in his carseat in the back. 

“You look great, babe” Din reassured as he pulled up to the bar. “Just relax” 

He parked and got out to unbuckle Grogu.

“I’m just nervous” 

“I know, but they’ll love you” They walked into the bar and were greeted by a strong woman. 

“Hey little guy” She grabbed Grogu from Din’s arms. “You got even cuter. How is that possible?” She cooed at him before turning to look at the two. “Holy shit!” 

“Language” Din scolded as he took his son from her arms. 

“Holy crap. You didn’t tell me you were dating Luke Skywalker!”

Din looked at her and then Luke. “You know each other?” 

“Din, you realize your omega is a huge celebrity. His mom is Padme Amidala”

He looked at Luke with wide eyes. “Your mom is Padme Amidala” Din was going into shock that he was dating his celebrity crush’s son. 

“I thought you knew” Luke truly thought that. 

“Dude, his sister is Leia Organa. She’s so hot. Is she single?” 

“No. Has a boyfriend” Luke simply told her. “I didn’t catch your name”

“Cara Dune. This guy's best friend” She introduced herself.   


“Let me introduce you to everyone else while Din goes through his panic” Cara introduced Luke to Greef, Paz, Boba, and Fennec. They all were really nice and Luke kept glancing over to Din and Grogu who were sitting at a booth. He finally managed to be able to sit down with the two. 

Grogu immediately reached to be in Luke’s arms. “You really didn’t know who my family were?” 

“No. I haven’t been up to speed with the media in years” Din told him. He smiled at how Grogu wormed his way up to nuzzle into Luke’s neck. 

“You should have a drink and play some pool” Before Din could argue Luke added, “I’ll watch him. Have some fun” 

Din nodded and stood up to pour himself a beer before accepting the challenge of pool by Boba. Grogu soon wanted to be put down and he ran to hug Cara’s leg. She lifted the kid with a laugh and kissed his cheek. Luke felt oddly at home with the pack. It was always just Leia and Han. So being surrounded by so many pack members made Luke feel safe. It could possibly be just because his heat is approaching and most of them were alpha’s. 

“Mama!” He snapped out of his haze as he looked down to see Grogu running towards him. Din even stopped mid play to look at the two. Luke lifted the crying boy and wiped away his tears. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” 

“Sleepy” Grogu whined and snuggled against Luke. He stood up and grabbed his baby bag since he noticed that his diaper was wet. 

“Everything okay?” Din asked as he placed his hand on the small of Luke’s back. 

“Just need to change his diaper and he’s a bit tired” Luke explained. 

“The office will be better to change him” He led him towards the office in the back. 

“I got it. Go back to the game” 

“You sure?” Din asked. 

“Yes. Go” Din leaned in to kiss him quickly before pinching Grogu’s cheek. The boy had stopped crying and was just staring at them. Din walked back out and picked up the cue he left on top of the table.   


“My turn?” He asked Boba. The man nodded as Din looked at the game to see what move he should make. 

“Did I hear right or did Grogu call Luke mama?” Cara asked as she sat near them. 

“I don’t know, did you?” Din said as he managed to make a solid ball go into the left corner pocket. 

“Don’t be a smart ass. You let your son call your boy toy mama” Boba remarked. 

Din missed his next shot. “He’s not my boy toy” He moved back so the other man could make his move.   


“Then he’s your boyfriend?” Cara raised an eyebrow. 

“I don’t know. We haven’t really talked about it” Din told them. 

“Well he’s really nice. You should keep him around” Greef added. 

“I want to meet his sister so you better keep him around” Cara shoved Din’s shoulder. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thank you so much for watching him for the next few days” Din made sure Cara had the baby bag and his toys. 

“Sure. Have fun with your omega. I better be the first to know if he’s getting a sibling” 

“Probably not” He scowled at his friend. He lifted Grogu from his play mat and kissed his cheek. “You’re gonna go with Tia Cara for awhile. You be good or no more ice cream” 

He placed another kiss on his son's cheek before hugging him tightly. “Mama?” Grogu asked as he pointed toward the front door. 

“Mama is resting right now so he can’t say goodbye. He did say if you were good with tia that he’ll get you something special” Din told him. 

“Miss papa” Grogu held Din tighter and scented him. 

“I’m gonna miss you too, little one” He handed him over to Cara who smiled at him. 

“I’ll keep him safe and call if anything happens” Cara reassured him. 

“Thank you” She told Grogu to wave as they walked out of the apartment. Din waited till the two were down the stairs to go across the hall to knock on Luke’s door. He heard nothing and turned the handle to find it was unlocked. He walked in to see a lump on the bed. He walked closer to see Luke’s golden hair peeking out of the blanket. “Luke” 

Luke whined and let Din move the blanket down. Din felt Luke’s forehead to feel how hot he was. “You’re burning up, baby” 

“Din” He whined. 

“I know, mi amor. Let’s get you into the bath” He helped Luke get up and walk across the hall to his place. Luke’s apartment didn’t have a bathtub which the omega always complained about. He had Luke sit down on the toilet seat as he started up a cold bath. 

“Okay. Let’s get you in” Din softly told him. He helped Luke take off his clothes and settle into the cold water. The omega sighed in relief and tilted his head back. “Better?”

“Yeah” He muttered out. “It’s just the beginning” 

“I know” He ran his fingers through Luke’s hair. 

“Where’s Grogu?” 

“Cara picked him up already” Luke hummed and closed his eyes. He let the water cool his skin from the high fever he had. He always ran a high temperature on his first day of heat. He sat in the tub for an hour before he felt uneasy. He felt like his skin was crawling and for some reason he felt like cleaning. Din had quickly ran to the store for protein bars and water for the next few days. 

He got out of the tub and dried himself with the towel hanging. He walked into Din’s bedroom and stole a pair of boxer briefs and his Fleetwood Mac shirt. It was baggy on him since the alpha had wider shoulders than his own. He forgone pants and looked around the room. He picked up the few clothes on the floor and threw them in the hamper. Luke walked the hallway and picked up the toys Grogu left there. He managed to get all the toys in the chest in the living room. He managed to find some cleaning supplies so he started to wipe down the kitchen counter and clean out the fridge. 

Din walked into his home confused at seeing the omega deep cleaning the kitchen. “Babe, what are you doing?”

“Huh? I’m cleaning” Luke didn’t bother looking up at the man. He was on his knees cleaning the cabinet. 

“You don’t have to do that. You should be resting” Din crouched down and grabbed his arm to stop him. “Come on. Let’s get you to bed” 

“I don’t want to though” Luke pouted. “I need to make sure everything looks pretty” 

Din should have expected this. He heard that some omega’s that are in heat needed to be sure their pack was provided for. That means their feed and the home was tended to. “It looks really pretty, mi amor, but I want you to rest” 

Luke sighed and put down the sponge. “Fine” He let Din help him stand up and held his hand as they walked to the bedroom. Luke laid down and as Din took off his watch to put on the nightstand. He opened his arms begging to be cuddled. Din chuckled and got into the bed to pull the omega close. He smiled at hearing Luke purr as he scent marked him. “Are you hungry?” 

He felt Luke shake his head before saying against his shirt. “Just want to cuddle” 

“Very well” He let the omega scent him happily. Din could smell Luke’s scent getting sweeter and sweeter every minute. There was vanilla lacing with the familiar lavender. Soon Luke’s hips started rubbing against Din’s leg. He could feel slick starting to produce and his cock starting to get hard. He let out a quiet moan as he started mouthing against Din’s neck.    
  
“Let me take off my clothes, baby” Din reassured the omega as he got out of the bed to pull off his jeans and shirt more easily. The two have had some sexual activity before. Mostly just hand jobs or blow jobs. It’s really hard to have sex when you have a little one who would burst into rooms with no announcement. They mostly had their fun during nap time.

Luke pulled off the baggy shirt and took off his underwear so he too was completely naked. He was getting warm again and could feel slick dripping down his thighs. He yelped as Din jumped on his to start kissing and biting his neck. His hands grasped at Din’s muscular back as he arch his back in pleasure. The alpha started kissing his way down so he could taste that sweet slick on his tongue. “So unfair how gorgeous you are'' Din growled out. 

Luke responded by gasping at feeling the alpha licking up all the dripping slick. “Fuck, you even taste good” 

“Din” He moaned out loudly as he threw his head back on the pillow. His hands were twisted in the sheets as Din started eating him out. “A-alpha” He could feel himself already close to coming. Din gripped his thighs to stop him from closing his legs. He pushed two fingers into the tight heat and thrusted them fast to push Luke over the edge. 

It was majestic to watch the omega come undone and he wanted to remember it forever. Luke tried to catch his breath as he still felt his skin crawling with need. 

The alpha pulled his fingers out to see all the fresh slick gush out. He moved up to kiss his neck as he let Luke calm down a bit. “You with me?” He asked. 

His response was Luke pushing a hand between their body’s to wrap around the alpha’s hard cock. “Need you”

“Of course, mi amor” He moved back a bit to grab a condom from the drawer. They talked before that they would use condoms since Luke’s birth control wasn’t 100%. Luke secretly would gladly have Din’s pup, but both knew it wouldn’t be wise for a pregnancy so soon. 

Din rolled the condom on and moved down to deeply kiss him. He kept one hand against the bed while the other moved down to position himself to push in. They both groaned at the pleasure as they rested their foreheads together. Luke instantly started to grind his body so the alpha could start thrusting into him. Din moved them so Luke’s legs were spread and he was in between them. He gripped Luke’s hips harshly as he started thrusting hard and fast. Luke practically screamed at the intense pleasure of Din hitting his prostate right on. His eyes rolled back as he felt himself come onto his stomach and chest. He was still hard since only his alpha’s knot could satisfy him. 

“Please. Please” He started to beg. “Please alpha. Please. I’ve been so good. Please” 

Din grabbed Luke’s legs to place over his shoulders as he leaned down. Luke was bent in half as the alpha kept fucking him even deeper. “I know, baby” He kissed the omega’s nose which seemed way too soft compared to what they were doing. His knot was forming at the base and he pushed it past the tight rim. Luke saw white as he felt them lock into place and Din filling him. Din groaned and bit Luke’s shoulder to stop himself from biting his neck. He kissed Luke’s left ankle before gently putting his legs down. He carefully moved them to lay on their sides to be more comfortable. He played with Luke’s hair as the omega had his eyes closed. 

“You okay, Luke?” He whispered as he kissed his temple. 

He hummed and enjoyed the man creasing his shoulders and back. “Way better than okay” He muttered out. “Sleepy”

Din was deeply endeared by the cute yawn the man let out. “Rest, baby. I’ll be here”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the next four days it was honestly tiresome for Din. Luke would nap for about an hour before waking up from the heat. Din would sooth the pain with the utmost care. He managed to get the omega to eat and drink some water. It was more like a deal that if he ate then they can have sex. Din was finally able to go to sleep for more than an hour, but was now woken up by Luke. 

The man was on top of him and was riding him. His hands were on Din’s chest as he was lifting himself up and down. What threw Din for a loop however was that the omega was crying.   


“Hey” He sat up with Luke still on his lap. His hands cradled his face like a precious jewel. “What’s wrong, baby?” 

“W-want you. W-want your p-pup” Luke cried out as he kept circling his hips. Din barely realized that he wasn’t wearing a condom. 

“Luke, we can’t” he stopped his movement by holding his hips. 

The omega cried out as he rested his face against Din’s shoulder. “Please. Please, Din” Din was surprised that Luke called him by his name, which meant the heat wasn’t fazing his thoughts. “Just want your baby, Din” 

“I know you do, Luke, but we can’t right now. We talked about it. That we’ll wait” 

“But don’t you want me? You haven’t even bitten me” 

“You want to get mated?” Din slowly said. 

Luke sat up with a look of disbelief. “Of course I wanna be your mate. You’re everything I ever wanted in a alpha. I wanna watch Grogu grow up and have your babies. I just wanna be with you” 

“I would happily mate you when the time is right. How about for now we be boyfriends? Then one day we will be mates and I’ll give you that baby you want”

“Really?” Seeing the pure joy on Luke’s face really melted his heart. He pulled him down for a kiss. 

“Of course, mi amor” They kept kissing as Din moved them so Luke was on his back. He pulled out which made Luke whine. “Sh. It’s okay” He calmed him. He put on a condom before entering him again. 

He wasn’t sure if it was because the heat was nearing its end or because of their talk, but this was more gentle and loving. 

Once they were tied together, this time Din fell asleep first. Luke stayed wide awake and just stared at the alpha. The man looked so much more relaxed. He always had tension on his face from worrying about Grogu or about Mandalore. He reached up to gently run his finger along the ridge of Din’s nose and then his jaw. Din made a small noise as he pulled Luke closer to him. Luke smiled and let himself finally close his eyes to rest in the warmth of the alpha’s arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I have to run to the store for a couple things for dinner” 

“Alright” Din said as he finished typing before looking up to see Luke pulling on his jacket. “Can you also grab some more juice for the little one” 

“Of course” Luke walked over and bent down to kiss his boyfriend. He still wasn’t used to saying that out loud and it’s been a month since they made it official. 

“Mama” They looked down to see Grogu was asking to be picked up. Luke happily lifted the child in his arms. “Go with you” 

Luke looked at the boy before looking at Din. He hasn’t been left with Grogu once since they met. Cara told him that it took Din a year before he let anyone in their friend group watch him for even an hour. He looked back at Grogu and said, “Why don’t you ask papa?” 

“Go with mama?” He tilted his head as he looked at his father. 

Din crossed his arms and sighed. “Alright” Luke and Grogu looked at each other happily. “But you have to hold mama’s hand the whole time if he puts you down” He said to Grogu before looking at Luke. “And you don’t let him out of your sight. Don’t make me regret this”

“I won’t” Luke grinned. He couldn’t hide his excitement as he rushed to get Grogu’s jacket and diaper bag. He crouched down to help him put his coat on. “Left arm first, baby” 

Once Grogu was in his jacket and in his arms they bid Din goodbye. “Are you excited for your first adventure with mama?” He asked the boy as they walked to the car.

“Ventue?” Grogu tried saying. 

“Yeah. An adventure” He smiled as he buckled the child in his carseat. He could just feel Din watching them from the window. He kissed the boys cheek before closing the door and getting in the driver seat. He let the rock music play since it seemed like the child loved his father’s music. They made it to the store and he carried Grogu into the store. He set the boy in the basket once he wiped it down with some wipes. 

“Ah!” Grogu pointed at the ice cream. 

“You already have ice cream at home” Luke told him. 

“Please” Grogu was too smart, giving him puppy eyes like that. 

“Fine” He moved the cart toward the aisle and let Grogu pick what ice cream he wanted. They went to the check out line as Grogu played with the zipper on Luke’s jacket.   


“Your son is just too adorable” The cashier complimented.

“Oh thank you” He blushed since this was the first time someone actually called Grogu his son. He paid for the groceries before leaving. Before he started the car he texted Din that they were heading home. 

Din was waiting in front of the apartment complex and waved as Luke parked. “Papa!” Grogu shouted with excitement when he opened the door. 

“You have fun with mama?” He asked as he started unbuckling his son from the car seat. 

“Yep. Got ice cream” 

“Oh really” Din raised an eyebrow at Luke, who was grabbing the bags. 

“Not my fault you gave him cute puppy eyes” Din laughed and lifted Grogu up. They held hands as they walked inside. Luke will never get over how domestic his life is now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Luke Skywalker Went On Hiatus Because He Had A Pup_ **

_ The famous singer and brother to Leia Organa was spotted at the store with a pup. The boy seemed to be very close to Skywalker and a worker said he confirmed the pup was his son. The timeline seems to go perfect for when Skywalker disappeared from the limelight and the child’s age. Let’s see if he will make a statement. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke was sent the article by Leia who begged him to tell the media something. Mostly because they started hounding her down to find out more about her “nephew.” He told her he would have to talk to Din before he makes any kind of statement. 

“So what? You want to tell the world about Grogu? I don’t think that’s wise. I mean what if someone would end up wanting to kidnap him” 

“I wasn’t gonna say anything unless you gave the okay. Plus I rarely ever talk about my private life to the media. I’m the most private out of all my family” Luke was telling the truth. He knew the world was obsessed with his mother for her looks and his father for being a very well known businessman. Leia always loved the fame because she was Leia. He never saw the appeal. He just wanted to play his music and live his life. 

“Then tell them to leave us alone” Din remarked as he handed Grogu a piece of bread to snack on. 

Luke hugged the alpha from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder. “I will. Even though I know if they did bother us you would punch them in the face” 

“Damn right” Luke laughed and placed a kiss on his shoulder. He decided to sit with Grogu and play with some of his learning toys. It’s been only five months since he first met the boy and he’s grown up so much. He was saying more words and his hair was growing more which means more curls. He found it adorable that he was looking a bit more like Din.

Luke looked up to see Din watching the two while leaning on the archway. He managed to get a picture when Grogu went up to Din with his arms up to be picked up. It captured Din’s smile as he stared at his son and Grogu’s face wasn’t showing, only his dark curls. Luke showed the pic to his boyfriend who just nodded his head. He knew exactly what the omega was asking. 

He opened up Instagram which he rarely uses, at least he hasn’t for two years. He typed out a caption to finally quiet the world.

_ @lukeskywalker: My loves. Never thought this would be my life but I could never be more happy. Our darling son. He may not have my blood, but I will protect and love him till the day I die. Our clan of three.  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ @Skywalkerlover: Yass!! You go Luke with your hot alpha! I’m so jelly _

_ @Caradune: My favorite trio. Tell the child his tia misses him. _

_ @runboy: Anyone find his bf’s account cause I need to see more pics of him _

_ @Leiaorgana: So proud of you, Luke. Never seen you so happy.  _

_ @Hansolo: Mama Luke. Tell that little gremlin and that alpha of yours I said hi kid _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey baby. I have to run to the bar” Din softly told Luke, who was still in bed.

“Mh, it’s early though” Luke muttered out as he curled up more with the blanket that smelt like the perfect combination of tangerine and honey. 

“It’s noon” 

Luke lifted his head with squinted eyes. “What? Why didn’t you wake me up?” 

“I wanted to let you rest, mi amor" Din knew the omega was across the hall working all night. "I just wanted to let you know I was heading out so you can watch Grogu. He’s down for a nap right now” 

The omega fully sat up and rubbed at his eyes. “What happened at the bar?” 

“Not sure. Cara just said to hurry over” Din leaned in to press a kiss to Luke’s temple. “I’ll try to back as soon as I can”

“Alright. Love you” Din stopped at the door when he heard Luke. It seemed like the man didn’t even realize what he said as he stretched. He walked back to the bed and pulled the omega into a deep kiss. Luke was confused but quickly kissed back. 

“I have morning breath. Why did you do that?” He lightly shoved at Din’s shoulder. Din just rested his forehead against Luke’s. 

He smiled and whispered, “I love you too” Luke’s eyes went wide eyed as he realized what he had said. “Don’t overthink, Luke. I love you and I love the life we’re making”

Luke smiled against Din’s lips. “Yeah?” Din hummed and kissed those soft lips that he’s so blissed to kiss every day. “You should go before Cara kills you” 

“Alright. Text me if there’s an emergency” Din kissed his cheek before finally leaving. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What the fuck is this?” Din asked as he read the paper Cara shoved in his face. 

“Some dude in a suit dropped it off. Could he even do this?” 

“No he can’t” He looked back at the paper that told him that someone was in the process of buying Mandalore. “I’m still paying the mortgage for it and I never missed a payment. There is no reason why anyone would be able to buy us out” 

“Also got this in the mail” She handed the envelope to her friend. “Boba and Fennec got one too” 

“What the fuck” he muttered out. It read that her liquor license was suspended. He took off his baseball cap to run a hand through his growing out hair. He bit his lip as he thought of what to do. 

“I don’t know if any other employees got a letter. They haven’t called you boss?” 

“No. Not yet at lease” He said as he sat down at a booth to fully read the first paper the fellow alpha handed him. He put his cap back on since he needed to hide wild hair.“I just don’t get why the bank didn’t tell me” he muttered out. 

“Maybe it’s someone from the inside or something. Does it say who it is at least?”

“It just says Mr. Gideon. I don’t know who this fucker is” He folded the paper and pulled out his phone. "Sending a group text for everyone to get here for a meeting”

“Wise idea” Cara said. 

The entire team of six managed to be over at the bar in an hour. “So did anyone else get a letter about a suspended liquor license?” Din asked from the middle of the room. Everyone was sitting on a bar stool to look at their boss/friend. 

Everyone but Paz and one other employee raised their hands. He wouldn’t be able to work with that. The bar got too busy for just two people to work. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Fuck. Alright” He pulled a chair to sit down since he was about ready to start pacing. “Has anyone seen any odd people come in cause some asshole is buying us out” 

“What! They can’t do that!” Paz shouted. 

“I saw someone” One of his employees, Rae, said. “He was wearing a suit and kept looking around. He ordered water but didn’t even take a drink before leaving” She told him. 

“When was this?” Din questioned. 

“Last week I think” She said. 

“So we know the guy came to scope out the place” Boba said. 

“Which is no help. I can’t lose this place. I put way too much fucking work”

“You won’t boss” Cara patted his shoulder. 

He leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m gonna close the place for tonight and work on a schedule for tomorrow. I’ll have Paz and Rae keep bartending. The others will be servers and cooks” 

Before he could say anything else his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket to see it was Luke. He stood up and walked a bit away from everyone for some privacy. “Hey, baby. Everything okay?” Din was worried at hearing Grogu crying in the background. 

“Um some guy is here at the door and he won’t leave” Luke said into the phone before trying to calm the boy. “He woke up Grogu with his knocking. I told him you weren’t home and he won’t leave” 

“Did you get a name?” He asked as he turned to look at his pack. 

“Something Gideon I think” Din can feel anger form in his gut. The asshole trying to buy his bar is at his home bothering his boyfriend and child. 

“Don’t let him in. Coming home now” He hung up before Luke could say anything else. “The fucker is at my place”   


“I’ll come with you” Cara said. “Boba close the place up” 

Din sped over to his apartment and ran up the steps, two at a time. Right outside his door was a tall dark man in a suit. He was older but he had a smug face that made Din want to punch it right off. “You aren’t allowed to be here” He growled out. 

“Mr. Djarin, it’s nice to finally met you”   


“I want you to leave. You have no right to come here and harass my family” 

“I just came to talk, Mr Djarin” 

“There’s nothing to talk about. You aren’t gonna buy Mandalore. So leave” 

The man looked at the angry alpha before looking at the woman behind him. “Very well then. When you’re ready to talk just give me a call” He tried to hand a business card to him but Din just kept glaring at him. Cara took the card instead so the man could just leave already. As soon as he was down the stairs, Din quickly unlocked the door and rushed in. He could hear Grogu crying the entire time he was dealing with the man. 

Luke was in the hallway bouncing the crying boy in his arms. The omega looked at him with scared eyes and tightly holding the child. It was as if he thought the man broke in. “It’s just me. You okay?” 

The omega nodded his head as he rested his head against Grogu’s to try to calm the both of them. “H-he wouldn’t leave and he kept knocking. I didn’t know what to do” 

“You did the right thing. He’s gone now” Din stepped forward to wrap the two in his arms. They both seemed to calm down once they smelt Din’s scent. He rubbed his wrist against Luke’s neck so he could scent mark him. It was something alpha’s did to their omega to protect them from other alpha’s. He kissed the side of Luke’s head and then the top of Grogu’s. 

“Don’t mean to interrupt” Din turned to see Cara in the doorway, not daring to step into the home. She was his friend but knew he was in a protective mood. “Just letting you know I’m heading out. I’ll have Greef look into the guy for you” 

“Thank you. I’ll text you later” She nodded and closed the door before she left. He looked down to see Grogu was scenting Luke with his eyes closed. “Come on. Let’s lay down”

Din led them to the bedroom and laid Grogu between them. He rested his arm over the boy to rest on Luke’s waist. They were all cuddled up and safe. He couldn’t help but smile when he heard Grogu’s soft snores and Luke quietly purring. The omega always did when they had a cuddle session. The alpha didn’t dare nap with the two since he was still on high alert. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I have to go into the bar” 

“What?” For the past two days, Luke was attached to Din’s hip. He was on high alert anytime Grogu would cry. The visit from Mr. Gideon really freaked out the omega. 

“They’re packed and need another bartender. I’m the only other person with a liquor license” He said as he put on his cap and jacket.   


“Can we go?” Luke asked with worried eyes. 

“I can’t have Grogu there. I can’t risk getting reported for having a kid in there” 

“How long will you be?”

“I don’t know. Could be an hour or maybe till we close” Din told him. He moved the few steps toward his love to pull him into his arms. “You’ll be okay. Just keep the door locked and text me if anything happens. If you feel more safe going to your apartment with the little one then go over there”

He could see the gears turning in his head so he leaned in to kiss him. “Quit overthinking, mi amor. I trust you to protect our son”

“That’s not what I’m freaking out about” Luke muttered out. 

“I know. You are safe here. I wish I could stay but I need to go to work” He kissed Luke one more time before scent marking him. “Text me anytime. Okay?” Luke nodded as he let Din step back. “I love you”

“Love you too. Please hurry back if you can” 

“I will” He kissed Luke’s forehead before finally heading out. 

He made it to the bar and nodded to Boba who was working as bouncer now. He managed to figure out how to work around the recent obstacles without firing anyone. It was a packed house and he could tell just at the entrance that Rae was ready to have a mental breakdown. He ran to the office to leave his jacket in there before heading to the back of the bar. He washed his hands and started taking orders. He doesn’t know how much time went by before it started to die down.   


“Hey boss. Some lady was asking for you” Fennec told him. She pointed at the booth where there were two women. 

“Alright. I’ll be right over” He washed his hands and cashed out a parton’s tab. 

“Hi. I heard you were asking for me” He said once he reached the table. The woman on his right, who was clearly an alpha, had short red hair and a strong face. The woman on his left, who was also an alpha, had braids in an intricate pattern. 

“Are you the owner of the place?” The red hair woman simply asked. 

“Yeah that would be me. Din Djarin” He held his hand out for a handshake. 

“Is there a Moff Gideon trying to buy you out?” She asked. 

“Uh yeah. How do you know that?” 

“Cause he bought out my bar a few towns over”

The black haired lady then spoke up. “He turned it into apartment complexes. He’s trying to do the same thing to you”

“Did he just randomly buy you out?” Din asked. 

“Yeah. The bank sides with him and completely cancels the mortgage you have without telling you” 

“That’s illegal though” Din stated. 

“That’s why we’re suing him and the bank. We came here to ask if you could testify” 

“If it means saving my bar then yeah. The asshole came to my home and harassed my family” 

“That will make it easier for us to win with that information” The dark haired woman smirked. 

“I’m Bo-Katan by the way. And this is Koska” She wrote on a napkin her information. “Contact us tomorrow about meeting with our lawyers” 

He nodded and accepted the paper. He went to the office to grab his jacket. “I’m gonna head out guys” 

“Alright. See you later boss” Paz waved. He looked at his phone to look at all the texts Luke sent. They were mostly just undates on what the two were doing. Also a cute picture of the omega and child cuddled up on the couch. He smiled and made his background the picture. He texted him that he was on the way home and if he wanted him to pick up some pizza. Luke sent a picture of Grogu giving a thumbs up as a response. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
“I did it” Luke whispered as he hugged Din from behind. The alpha was making a sandwich for the little boy.

“Did what exactly?” Din asked. 

“I finished the album” The alpha turned around quickly with amazement. 

“Baby, that’s amazing” He pulled him into a hug that lifted him off the floor. Luke had been working every day he got on the album for the past month. He turned his apartment next door into a recording studio basically. He doesn’t really sleep over there and his lease isn’t up so he figured he might as well get the use from it. 

“I just have to figure out when I want to drop it. Then go from there” 

“God, I’m so proud of you” Din pulled him in for a deep kiss. Luke moaned into it and had his hands wrap around the alpha’s strong biceps. 

“I’m not gonna go on tour” Luke whispered when they broke apart. 

Din’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Why not?” 

“I don’t want to go far from you guys. I figured I will just perform at a few towns around and that’s it” 

“Okay. If that’s what you want to do then I support you” 

Luke leaned in for a gentle kiss. “You’re too good to me” 

Din grinned and leaned down to nuzzle Luke’s neck with his nose. “I treat you how you should be treated” 

The omega knew the man was speaking the truth. All his past lovers never treated him with such care and love yet he managed to find Din Djarin. That’s why his album was inspired by love. He knew it was different from his older music and hoped people liked it.

“I think I’m gonna drop it now” Din moved back so he could fully look at the man. 

“Drop what?” His hands moved to Luke’s backside. “Drop that ass”

“Oh god” Luke cringed. “Who taught you that phrase?”

“Who do you think” Din raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m gonna kill Leia” He rolled his eyes. He knew his sister was gonna take advantage of his boyfriend's lack of culture. “I meant drop my music now” 

“It’s that easy to do?” 

“Yeah. I just have to call my manager to post it on all streaming services, but first I wanna play you something. Get Grogu and sit on the couch” Luke left Din’s arms and went across the hall. Din chuckled and turned to finish up the sandwich. Might as well let the little one eat while mama shows them what he wants. He sat on the couch with Grogu on his lap while he was munching on the sandwich. 

The two watched as Luke brought over a small amp and some cords. He was confused on everything Luke was hooking up. There was a mic stand and a pedal thing. “Is it okay if I go live?” He asked Din. “I’ll have it just filming me” He reassured. Din nodded his okay. Luke set up his phone in the right spot where it was only focused on him and his set up. 

He hit the live button on Instagram and sat down on the stool he brought over from the kitchen. Luke could barely see what the comment section was saying, but could tell there were a lot of people and a bunch of hearts. “Hello everyone” He said into the mic. Din found it cute how Luke was hugging his electric guitar against him and spoke so softly. “I know I’ve been gone for awhile, but I am back. As you can tell from my setup I will be performing a new song”

Luke looked to his boyfriend rather than the camera. “This song is very important to me” He blushed and smiled. “This is the first time I’m performing it for the person who inspired this and the whole album which will be released in a few hours. This is for you Din Djarin” 

“Papa” Grogu tilted his head back on Din’s chest to look at him. 

Luke giggled and nodded. “Yes. For papa” 

He smiled at the boy before rearranging his guitar into a comfortable position. “This is [Softly Spoken](https://youtu.be/gXvuJF_EPdE)” 

Luke started playing a soft progression of chords as he sang,  _ “Sometimes I think till it hurts.Turing my feelings into words. Oh, I just wanna make you smile. But if I run out of words I need these vibes to be heard. Everyone could use a smile”  _

He picked at the notes before looking up at Din as he resumed the chords from before. _ “I wrote this riff for you. It’s true”  _

Din watched Luke with love and amazement in his eyes. He felt like he was in a trance from Luke’s soft voice and guitar playing.

_ “If I should stray from the hurt. I’ll be a drift beyond earth. Forever thinking of your smile”  _ They both smiled at the lyric. Luke had to look down at his guitar as he could feel himself blush. He wrinkled his nose at Grogu which made the boy giggle. Luke finished playing the song with beautiful melodies. 

He finished and looked up at the two while biting his lip nervously. “Yaa mama!” Grogu shouted while he clapped. Din had simply lifted the boy from his lap and set him on the couch. He rushed across the room to lean down and to kiss Luke, who was shocked. Luke pawed at his shoulders to move him back a little. “The camera is still on” He said against his lips. 

“I don’t care” Din whispered back as he went back to kissing the omega deeply. Eventually Luke laughed against the kiss and playfully pushed him off. He went up to his phone with red lips from all the kissing. “Album will be out in a few hours. Thank you for watching” He felt Din grab his waist to pull him away. He can see on the screen that Din was looking at all the comments and hearts popping in confusion. “Say goodbye to the people” 

“Bye” Din simple said before pressing his nose against Luke’s neck. It was also a way to hide. Luke giggled and waved before ending the stream. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_[Picture](https://images.app.goo.gl/UHEnYWnM5mQjBkpH6): Din was sitting outside against a wall. He wore a beige shirt and black jeans. The purple jacket had a soft lining that went up to the collar and wrist. He had a small smile as he looked at the camera. He could tell he was nervous from how his was playing with his fingers.  _

_ @lukeskywalker: Happy 36 to the love of my life. To many more years. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
“We have Luke Skywalker here today” Lando Calrissian, world known radio host, introduced him. “His album Clan Of Three has reached number one on all the charts. I wanna ask what made you decide on coming out of hiatus?”

“Well the beginning of this year I had moved to a new place, got out of a bad relationship, and was just trying to start over. I figured I might as well start making music to fill the void” He said into the mic. 

“I think anyone who listened to Clan Of Three could tell you this is about love. Can you tell us from track to track the story you built?”

“So it starts with DOA. The track list is in the order of what I wrote. I just moved into my apartment after my breakup. I thought this guy was the one, but was very wrong. I think moving sorta made me look back on all my relationships. I’ve always been a people pleaser and that makes it easier for people to hurt me. I started questioning everything and if I was ever gonna find love. The track started out with anger and desperation which I’m sure you could hear in my voice. Then at the end it’s hopeful cause at the time I then meet my neighbor”

“Is that neighbor possibly your boyfriend?” Lando raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. He came knocking at my door complaining about the noise which was actually the riff I play in DOA. Every track has a piece of him and our relationship in some way”

“And the next track, So Hot You’re Hurting My Feelings. Tell the story behind this one cause it’s obviously about the breakup”

“I had all the music done before DOA, but was stuck on the lyrics. So I got my book of random spews of thoughts and one of the recent pages I wrote so hot you’re hurting my feelings. The words were about my hidden feelings for Din. At the time we were just friends and I had no idea that he was suppressing his own feelings for me. Some lines were from past relationships and the memory of me really crying on the dancefloor from hearing a certain song. It’s just a combination of missing your past and then dreaming of being in love again” 

“Many people resonated with Maybe You’re The Reason. It’s just so beautifully written”

“Thank you. I-” Luke looked at the floor and took a deep breath. “I wrote this when I was in a dark place. I was just super depressed living in a fairly empty apartment. In the past I’ve had eating disorders and at the moment I felt like I was gonna relapse. I felt stuck and alone. Then I was pulled out of it by Din and our son. He started inviting me across the hall to his place. Mostly because the little one liked me a lot and I was able to calm him when he was having a fit. They're the reason why I’m now healthy and here with you” 

“Wow. I never would of thought just looking at you that you handled that kind of struggle”

“No one ever really knows when someone has depression or any kind of mental illness. It’s an invisible enemy that people can hide behind a facade. I hope this track really helps people know even I struggle and it’s worth the fight. You’ll find happiness and feel so thankful that you survived to see the beautiful life you created”

“777 is the most different compared to the other songs”

“That’s cause I didn’t make the music for that one and not all the lyrics are mine” 

“Really?” Lando said in disbelief. 

“Yeah. My manager sent me the demo and he said you have to use this because the record label feels you need a song that can be on the radio. Which isn’t why I make music. I don’t do it for the streams or for radio play. My manager was just adamant on me using it. So I kept most of the lyrics, but put some of my own in there. Like feeling your touch line and all I hear is heavy metal. I just made it work and that inspired the next track Found Out”

“I can see that now that I think back on it now”

“It’s just about selling out. It’s also the one I felt sounded like the first songs I were releasing. It just made sense to put this after 777 to almost tell the record label that I’m not like their bands and I’m not gonna sell out and copy other peoples' sound. I’m not gonna forget what the music is about which also lead into Sweet Disposition”

“Sweet Disposition was just so amazing. I just was in a trance when I first heard it. You capture just something so beautiful”

“Oh thank you. It was the hardest yet easiest song I did. I had wrote lyrics first. Din and I were talking about his youth and just the adventures he had. There’s an age gap between us of about eight years. So he says he’s old but he’s not. So the lyrics were just about his youth and mine. How I’ve sorta shared my now youthfulness to him. The music is probably my favorite part of this track. I wrote it with the intention of capturing memories. To us three dancing in the kitchen like dorks, going for a long drive, being in love, being with family, feeling young, and just being reckless and free. It perfectly captures how music goes hand in hand with emotion and memories. It’s the proudest creation I’ve made. At least musically” 

“I feel Breathless sorta has that same message. At least I feel it does. There's just something about it that you could build a memory around it”

“I had a hard time with this. It was close to not making it on the album”

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I made the music as an experiment. It’s more dance. I feel like it’s more like 777 but with more me in it. I think the lyrics are what saved it. I don’t know what to say about this one. I love it and hate it. I just” Luke shrugged. “I don’t know”

“Ice cream is about being in love” Luke laughed. “Getting those warm feelings that make your inside melt like ice cream. This is the point in the album where I really started writing full songs about Din. The media wasn’t very kin about our relationship in the beginning. Once they found out the age difference and that Din already had a son and that he owns a bar. There was just so much they thought was bad. So this was just about me not going back to how my life was before pleasing people and the media. I was gonna fight like hell for our relationship and our family”

“Now Animal was a huge hit in your fanbase” Lando smiled cheekily. 

“Oh animal. I think this one is self explanatory” Luke covered his face as he blushed. “Everyone is right I wrote this after we shared my heat. God this is so embarrassing. It’s about that, but also about just finally saying I love you. It’s about the vulnerability about sharing a heat and being in love”

“There’s no need to be embarrassed about that. Having a heat is natural and you’re right. Sharing such a weak moment is special between two people. That’s why I love this song cause you captured the intensity of that moment”

“Oh thank you” Luke was terrible at taking praise. 

“Anywhere was such a comforting song. I wanted to just wrap up in a blanket and drink some tea” Luke laughed at the imagery of Lando wrapped in a blanket. 

“Anywhere was like breathing. It was just so easy. I recorded it in one take no practice and just sang whatever was in my head at the moment”

“So it wasn’t plan to have the as long as there is sun to reference to Breathless?”

“Oh wow. I didn’t realize I did that” In Breathless he sings,  _ there’s no sun,  _ then in Anywhere he sings about there being sun. “I mostly sang that line because our little one likes being in the sun”

“You went live and performed the final track, Softly Spoken. I actually preferred that live version a bit more, but man it’s just a beautiful song. Obviously about Din cause that's what you said during the live”

“It's just a perfect track to wrap up the album. It sorta is the opposite to Maybe You’re The Reason. It’s the happier more in love version. Din pulls me out of my overthinking mind and my darkness. There’s still flaws in a person when they're in a relationship and that’s okay cause it’s a partnership. You help each other through tough times. It started with the riff. I was just randomly playing and Din just sorta off handley said oh that sounds nice. So I just messed with the chords I was playing until I got the famous I wrote this riff for you"

"You just played it so easily too when it really isn't. Would you say the complicated guitar playing goes in hand with the message you created for the whole album?"

"I suppose it does. See I don't ever realize when the music becomes something and connects with the lyrics. I just play until I like the sound. I think the whole emotion goes hand in hand with music comes into play here. I unknowingly follow the meaning behind the song with my playing. It's complex, beautiful, soft, yet rough. It's love in all its glorious form"

“Now you announced that you won’t be going on a tour. You will only perform a total of six shows and they’re only towns near here. Is there a reason why you won’t go on a world tour?” 

“I came to the decision cause I just want to be near my family. Touring really brings out the worst in people and I just don’t wanna go through that”

“Do you think in the future you will go on a tour? Maybe for your next album”

“I don’t know. I actually was planning on taking another hiatus”

“But you just came back” 

“I think I wanna just focus on my personal life. I always wanted to just have a pack and just be happy. This is my chance and I’m not gonna throw that away. I love making music but the fame and publicity of it all just destroys me”

“That’s completely understandable. I mean family comes first. I’ve never seen you so happy Luke and I’m so proud that you’re actually putting yourself first for once. Do you want to sign out and announce the next track?” 

“I would love too” Luke smiled and looked at the camera. “Hi. This is Luke Skywalker and I’m here on Cloud City Radio. This is my latest track, So Hot Your Hurting My Feelings” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Picture: Luke was standing in the middle of the music video set. He was dressed in black tight pants and a black tank top. He had on his Channel boots and leather bracelets. Din was hugging him from behind as they both looked off camera.  _

_ Picture: Grogu was sitting on a rock that was a prop on set. Only his back was showing to the camera. Luke was smiling as he watched the boy.  _

_ @Lukeskywalker: Had fun filming the mv for So Hot You’re Hurting My Feelings. Little one was more intrigued by all the rocks rather than his mama dancing.  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe he's turning three" Luke pouted as he finished wrapping one of the gifts he got for Grogu. "He's growing so fast"

"How do you think I felt when he turned two?" Din said from his spot on the floor. His back was leaning against the couch as he watched his boyfriend wrap all the presents. He deemed the alpha’s wrapping skill horrendous. Luke kept pouting as he put the last piece of tape on. Din grabbed Luke’s chin between two fingers to turn his head toward him so they could kiss. “Quit your pouting” 

“Pretty soon he’s not gonna need us” He muttered out as he looked at the floor sad. 

“He’s always gonna need us Luke. Even when he’s thirty he’s gonna need us” Din wrapped his arms around the omega’s middle to embrace him. “Especially his mama” 

That got a smile for Luke before it disappeared. “Do you think when he gets older, he’ll start questioning who I really am?” 

Din moved back and tilted his head confused. “What do you mean? You’re his mama” 

Luke gave him a pointed look. “You know what I mean Din” 

“I don’t think he’ll ever question why he isn’t biologically yours. But if he did then we would tell him about Omera. That she passed away, but at the end of it he has you. You are his mother no matter what. Plus the kid wouldn’t hear it a year ago that you weren’t his mom” 

“I forgot about that” Luke smiled at the memory. “I’ve been thinking since both leases are about to end that we should look at some houses”

“Houses?” 

“Yeah. Place with a big yard so Grogu can run around. Enough space for when we have pups”

Din knew it was the most logical thing to do, but the apartment did hold a lot of memories. “We can start looking after his birthday” Luke grinned and threw his arms around Din’s neck. 

“Really? You mean it?” He excitedly asked. 

“Of course. You know I’ll do anything to keep my beautiful omega happy” Din’s heart melted at the amount of happiness Luke was exuding. His tangerine scent was stronger from his joy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke and Din slowly pushed open Grogu’s bedroom door. They were welcomed to the boy standing in his crib and looking at them. “Good morning, little one” Din softly said. 

“Morning” Grogu cooed as he kept hugging his rino plushie. The animal was the child’s favorite and Din had got it tattooed on his shoulder for the boy. 

“Happy birthday” Luke told him once he lifted him in his arms. “You got bigger overnight” He rubbed his nose against Grogu’s which made him giggle. 

“Come on. Mama made you blueberry pancakes” Grogu clapped his hands at hearing his favorite food. Luke set the birthday boy in his high chair where a plate of cut up pancakes was waiting for him. 

They ate all the pancakes before getting dressed for the day. Din loaded all the gifts in the car so they can head over to Leia and Han’s place. They decided to throw a party and Leia’s place was big enough for the whole pack which has grown. Bo-katan and Koska had joined them after they won the case against Moff Gideon and the bank. They grew close from the struggle and Din couldn’t have asked for better new friends. They walked to the door with Grogu standing between them while holding hands. Leia opened the door and immediately picked up the birthday boy.

“You miss auntie?” She asked him after kissing his cheek. Grogu nodded before hugging Leia tightly. “Let’s go bug your uncle” 

Luke laughed at the two and walked into the home. Leia was reluctant at first on getting along with Din. She was wary of the new alpha in her brother’s life considering his history. Now though she loves them to death. Din and her are best friends which was weird. Luke cursed her everytime she told his boyfriend about a new stupid trend. 

The rest of the pack was in the backyard talking amongst each other. They took turns cuddling the birthday boy and giving him kisses. They ate pizza and played a couple of games. Finally it was time to open presents and boy were there a lot. Grogu was spoiled already by Luke, but his Aunt Leia and Tio Paz gave him a run for his money. He got a bunch of stuffed animals, toy cars, new clothes that were an age up since he was growing so fast, and a lot of books. 

“Okay last one from mama” Luke announced as he set the wrapped box in front of his son. Din was confused since he didn’t see Luke wrap that one. He looked at his boyfriend across the table with a puzzled look. The omega just grinned as Grogu tore the wrapping paper off. He held up a shirt and Luke said, “Let papa read it”

Grogu turned the shirt so everyone else including his father could read the writing.  _ Best big brother. _

Everyone gasped and started cheering. Din was in a state of shock as he looked at the shirt before looking at Luke. “Y-you’re” he stuttered out as he looked at the omega’s flat stomach and then looked back up at him. Luke bit his lip and nodded his head.

“Oh my god” He rushed around the table to pull Luke into his arms. He kissed his lips before leaving kisses all over his face. Luke giggled and let the alpha bask him in love. Din soon stopped so he could look between them to stare at Luke’s stomach in awe. Soon it will expand out to show their pup, their child. His hand shook as it delicately touched his stomach. Luke watched with a grin because he knew Din was gonna be ecstatic and shocked cause this wasn’t planned. He got pregnant outside of his heat and they took a chance on not using protection since they ran out. It was a slim chance yet here they were. 

“Another little one” Din whispered out. 

“Yeah. Now we’re the clan of four”

“Or five” Din smirked at the idea. 

“Please no. I don’t think I can handle having twins on my first go”

“I think you forget that you’re a twin, mi amor” He laughed at Luke’s face of realization. “We’ll have to wait to find out”

Luke leaned in to kiss his alpha deeply. “I love you”

“I love you too” He smiled into the kiss as he felt Grogu pulling at his hand on Luke’s back. Din looked over Luke’s shoulder to see his son smiling at him. He lifted Grogu into his arms and kissed his cheek. “You excited to be a big brother”

“Brother!” He shouted excitedly. Luke laughed and kissed Grogu’s other cheek. This was his home. He won’t ever feel lonely or unloved again because he now has Din Djarin and Grogu Djarin. They’re his whole world and the unborn Djarin will be too. He didn’t need the fame or his music. He just needed his clan of four...or five.


End file.
